


new home in the sun

by Misprinting (misprinting)



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aliens Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprinting/pseuds/Misprinting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s billed as a diplomatic mission, supposed to be a piece of cake, and Batman asked Kaldur specifically to lead the delegation. It’s an honour. And the Rannians aren’t hostile; it really is supposed to be a parade of well-wishing and getting to know your galactic neighbours.</p><p>Kaldur does get to eat some cake, too. That’s when everything goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new home in the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueManta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/gifts).



> Dear Iceland, hiya! I really hope you enjoy this silly little fic, and I'm sorry it's such a strange little thing. It has accidental marriage (of a kind), dub con (of a very fluffy kind), and not-dead!Wally. Thank you so much for the opportunity to write Wally/Kaldur; I've always loved the idea of slow and steady vs. erratic and fast, and I have really enjoyed writing this. It pushed me out of a lot of my writing comfort zones, so thank you (though I am sorry that it's not so angsty as I would have liked). There were many things I wanted to write for you that never quite got off the ground, but I do quite like this and I hope, more importantly, that you do. Much love from your anon writer, and happy rarepairs!
> 
> Detailed warnings in the end notes.

It’s billed as a diplomatic mission, supposed to be a piece of cake, and Batman asked Kaldur specifically to lead the delegation. It’s an honour. And the Rannians aren’t hostile; it really is supposed to be a parade of well-wishing and getting to know your galactic neighbours.

Kaldur does get to eat some cake, too. That’s when everything goes wrong.

The team he puts together includes Conner and M’Gann, because they have been to Rann before; Cassie, because she’s eager to go and has proved herself able; and Wally, because apparently the people of Rann have an obsession with the man who died to save Earth, even though he came back to life again.

“I di’ent ‘ome back too li’e,” Wally is explaining, around a mouthful of brightly coloured food, to a group of Rannian children crowded around his seat at the banquet table at their farewell feast on the night of their departure. They have done themselves proud, done the League proud, and will go home tomorrow with a signed Treaty promising peace and cooperation between Rann and Earth. Honestly, it's been a bit boring. It's also been a welcome rest, even if Kaldur has been on watch-dog duty over conversations like this one. He watches closely now as Wally swallows and gives a wave of his arm that nearly takes off the headwear of the child closest to him. “Sorry, kid. I never died, really, just got zapped into the void for a bit. The void is freezing, let me tell you; don’t go there, kids.” The children around him don’t seem to find this any less impressive than dying. Personally, Kaldur thinks it’s more impressive.

“How did you get out?” One of the braver kids asks in Rannian translated by M’Gann through their telepathic link, and Kaldur decides it’s time to step in. He knows this story and it is not one he wants to hear again, and nor is it one he wants Wally to have to tell again. Kaldur has done a lot of helping Wally to dodge this question in the week they’ve been on this planet. He has become adept at it.

“Children, I am sorry, but I need to take Kid Flash away now. Forgive me,” Kaldur says, stepping between Wally and the kids smoothly and putting on his most regretful smile. He is tired of jobs which require lying, but he suspects Batman requested he go himself because Kaldur has proven now how able at it he is. It is not a part of himself that he likes. Hinting that there is urgent business to attend to is not different enough from outright lying about it to be a comfort, either.

Wally sighs in relief and for a fleeting moment Kaldur could swear he feels Wally rest his forehead on his own shoulder, but in less than a moment the feeling is gone and Wally is stuffing more food in his mouth, giving Kaldur a purple smile of thanks and offering him a bite of a purple and green cake-like food. Kaldur shakes his head.

“Dude, why not?”

Kaldur tilts his head, looking suspiciously at the substance. “I do not eat purple food,” he says, and Wally says, “well, bullshit, how do you know if you do when you’ve never had the opportunity to eat it before?” in reply. “Go on, try it.”

He holds some up to Kaldur’s lips, hand curved under it to catch the crumbs, and, much as Kaldur later wishes he had thought better, at the time there hadn’t seemed any reason to say no. It is not in his nature to turn down new things, or he would never have lived on the surface world at all. So he catches Wally’s wrist between his thumb and fingers to hold it steady and leans in to eat the cake from Wally’s fingers. He briefly tastes Wally’s skin, and then there is a flare of sweetness on his tongue which he closes his eyes to appreciate.

There is a sudden hush in the room. Kaldur opens his eyes to see everyone in it staring at Wally and himself.

 _M’Gann, what is happening?_  He asks, keeping calm even as he mentally maps out the exits and decides what he would use as a weapon (the serving platter behind him; a handheld laser device which works as a carving knife, and that's just to start).

_I don’t- I don’t know. They’re all-_

Whatever they’re all gets drowned out the next second as every Rannian in the room erupts into applause, every one of them cheering, and Kaldur is suddenly pulled into first one hug and then one hundred as he is passed around the room from person to person. He catches right of Wally at one point as he is being passed around, too, and their gazes catch in pure fright and confusion.

 _I don’t know what’s going on, but they’re all telling you congratulations,_ M’Gann says as Kaldur finally comes to a stop by the great doors at the end of the room, once again next to Wally. _Wally, Kaldur, I think they think you’re_ married.

Which is why, when they are herded out of the hall and along to a room in which there is just the round cushioned dias the Rannians use as beds and seating space for around a hundred, Kaldur does not faint. Wally turns to him and asks, “What are they expecting us to do with the bed?”

Kaldur can’t answer. Through M’Gann’s link they get flashes of people entwined, smiling at each other and at an audience who watch silently and attentively. It makes everything in Kaldur want to shrivel up. _I’m sorry,_ M’Gann tells them both, half wailing in misery. _I’m trying to explain that you were just trying the cake, but they aren’t listening. They say it was wrong of us not to tell them you were getting married. That you have to complete the rite now. I don’t know how to stop this._

Kaldur takes a steadying breath and counts to ten. Then he asks her, _Is there any way to get out of this which will not cause a diplomatic incident?_

Her silence - tinged with a desperate kind of hopelessness - speaks for itself.

“That’ll teach me not to share my food, huh?” Wally asks, faintly, like he’s half-way into shock already. Kaldur does the only thing he can think to and grabs onto Wally’s hand, holds it in his own like if he lets go everything around them will fall away and they’ll be trapped, freezing, in the Void Wally can barely describe without throwing up. For a moment, Kaldur wishes for it.

“I’m sorry,” Wally says, as the Rannian President gestures at them to step up onto the dias and get on with consummating their apparent marriage. And the wish falls to ash in Kaldur’s throat. He squeezes Wally’s hand.

“No, I am.” He squares his shoulders, puts one foot in front of the other, and refuses to look at the crowd around them. “I’m sorry that I cannot think of a way to get us out of this.”

They reach the top of the dias and Wally sits on the bed, pulling Kaldur down with him with a tug at his hand. He offers him a forced smile. “Could be worse, right?” He says. “At least, I can think of worse people to have sex with in front of a hundred aliens. Batman, for example. And Cassie’s _way_ too young.”

Kaldur almost laughs and does nod, fervently, as Wally touches his cheek, hooks his thumb under Kaldur’s chin, and pulls him around as if to kiss him. “I’m sorry, and I’m also not, you know?” Wally asks, and pushes images of Kaldur himself into Kaldur’s mind. He sees himself shirtless, hot, stepping out of the showers; sees himself tall, handsome, in control in HQ as he gives orders; sees himself as Wally sees him. And he understands that it might not be how he had imagined it happening, but that for Wally it is not unwanted.

It gives Kaldur the courage to lean in and kiss Wally.

He's not sure if everyone in the room sighs all at once or if that's... kind of just what kissing Wally feels like. It's not like the world around them falls away; it's the opposite. Kaldur is hyperaware of everyone in this room watching them, but that hyperawareness transfers to a tingling on his skin in all the places Wally is touching him. There's a part of Kaldur, a part he never wanted to know he had, that enjoys knowing that Wally is blushing in front of all of these people and that Kaldur's kiss made that happen. It's a high sort of feeling, like vertigo.

 _Alanna says you... you just, um. You have to-_ M'Gann is telling them both through the link. Kaldur is dimly aware that M'Gann has cut off the wide reaching telepathic link she was broadcasting before, so that he isn't hearing what every Rannian and their Great-Aunt thinks of his kissing technique (or, Kaldur adds as Wally's hands get a little brave, Wally's groping technique). He is grateful for it. 

 _M'Gann..._ That's Connor, exasperated, who then adds, _Alanna says you just have to make each other come. You don't even technically need to touch each other_.

 _Oh_ , Wally says, the two of them breaking off the kiss almost automatically. He doesn't sound happy about it. And Kaldur... He can't get the images Wally had flashed at him moments ago out of his head. The idea that Wally sees him like that... It's. His stomach sinks like lead and he can't stop himself from reaching out, thumbing the corner of Wally's cheek and saying, "I want to touch you, just maybe not in front of an audience"

For a moment Wally stares at him and Kaldur's heart pounds. But then Wally grins and presses Kaldur into a kiss and mumbles against his lips, "Well, if all I'm getting is a wank, will you at least kiss me during?"

Which, yes. Of course.

They get caught on kissing for a few moments while they both try to build up their courage, until Connor thinks,  _Guys, get on with it_ , at them and Cassie tries to do a mental wolf-whistle, and it should be absolutely horrifying, knowing their friends are there (it  _is_ horrifying, on one level) but it's also comforting to know their team is there and that they have their backs.

All the same, Wally says,  _You dickheads better not watch, and Cass? You better not be in this room._

She snorts at him and answers,  _Ew, as if I'd want to be. This is weird enough. You're kissing right now, aren't you? How can you even think that quick when you're kissing? Poor Kaldur._ Wally laughs against Kaldur's lips, and Kaldur (who, yeah, is not capable of thinking in full coherent sentences at the same time as kissing) silently curses superspeed and associated superspeed-thought.  _And no_ , Cassie adds,  _I am warming up the ship 'cause I'm on getaway driver duty. Just in case._

Kaldur pulls away from Wally so he can coherently think his thanks at his team for leading themselves while he's out of commission, and then firmly tells M'Gann to cut Wally and himself out of the link, which she does with not a little guilty relief.

"Okay. Clothes?" Wally asks, and Kaldur immediately shakes his head in horror.

"On," He answers, and when Wally smirks at him Kaldur mentally takes a deep breath and touches Wally's dick through his pants.

"Gonna make me come in my pants, Kal?" He asks, and Kaldur can't help but laugh a little. "Can't we have shirts off at least? Please? Otherwise it's just two fully grown men on a bed, kissing, making themselves come in their pants. That's not even teenage; that's just pathetic."

Kaldur rolls his eyes and says, "Fine, shirts off." And he proceeds to strip his and then Wally's off.

"Speed." Wally remarks, waggling his eyebrows. "I approve." He pauses, though, slowing right down for a second, to watch Kaldur. His eyes catch on a knife wound on Kaldur's shoulder, but when he finally reached out to touch it's to touch the soft skin of Kaldur's stomach. "What an aerodynamic snail-trail you have," he says, tracing down it with his thumb. Kaldur isn't sure whether to laugh or kick him, so he tells him, "You are the oddest person I have ever met," and when Wally starts to say, "well that's just not tr-" he kisses the words away.

So much for not touching, they're chest to chest and Wally's hands are everywhere, so much so that eventually Kaldur has to catch one, hold it still, and bring it down to Wally's cock. "Oh, right," Wally says, and Kaldur smiles against his lips as he wraps his own hand around his cock, pants pulled apart just enough to keep himself concealed from view.

"God, I'd kill a person for some lube right now," Wally says right against Kaldur's lips. Kaldur laughs, can't help it, but he can hear the wince in Wally's voice and he takes hold of Wally's wrist again.

"Then slow. Down."

He sets a slow rhythm and it might be that or it might be the being told how to do it, but Wally's breath hitches and he breathes, "this is going to be embarrassing," across Kaldur's lips.

It isn't. Kaldur watches as he comes (everyone else is; Kaldur isn't missing it) and he is beautiful. Red in the face and expression all stupid and all. Kaldur holds off himself until Wally, coming down, slits open his eyes and smiles. Then he's done for.

He's vaguely aware of the sound of shuffling as everyone leaves, but Kaldur just collapses back down onto the bed and doesn't think until finally they're alone and Kaldur looks up to find Wally watching him with apprehension.

"I'm sorry," Wally says.

Kaldur blinks. Says, "Me too, but..." He touches Wally where he can, his hip. "I still enjoyed it."

Wally looks absolutely petrified for a moment. Kaldur adds, "I would like to touch you without a hundred aliens watching one day."

Wally takes a second. Nods. Says, "Cool." Grins. Says, "Yeah, me too."

And he falls on top of Kaldur he's so eager in trying to kiss him.

~

“How’d it go?”

The team, Batman and Diana are there to greet them as they return to Earth. Wally shrugs, and Kaldur steps foreword to hand over the signed treaty. He looks over his shoulder at Wally who smiles, bright and tentative somehow at the same time, and Kaldur says, “The mission was a success.”

"Also," Wally adds, taking Kaldur's hand, threading his fingers through Kaldur's and smiling the biggest shit-eating grin Kaldur's seen him smile since he got zapped into the Void. It's good to see. Might be that's an understatement. Might be: Kaldur has to duck his head to hide a grin of his own. Might be Kaldur wants to kiss the grin off of Wally's stupid face.

"Also, we got married," Wally says.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: accidental marriage leads to aliens making them have voyeristic sex; retconning of a kind of canon death; warning for rape/noncon is for dubcon talked about and rationalised by characters who do as little as possible to each other but are attracted to each other and are not traumatised by what happens.


End file.
